an Unhexpected visitor arrives
by LilliethaWarrior
Summary: the teens arrive to their third year of Ever After High, the Snow White characters enters a predicament involving a very Unhexpected visitor, will they survive or go poof forever?
1. Royals rule the school

Once upon a time, there was this very very popular girl at this school…

"Cut! Cut! I said CUT! If you want to be the narrator of this story, then please! Read what the script says." Said a very strict voice

Oh, okay. Once upon a time, there lived this young maiden named A…

"NEVER MIND YOU! You are a disgrace to narrating history! I'll just let Brooke tell this story…"

What? You're going to let Brooke tell the story? She's just a young girl who is the daughter of another old Narrator!

"Hey, at least she can entertain the audience with _how _she narrates."

Why don't you appreciate me?!

"Brooke dear! It's your turn!"

Oh yay!

Hey everybody, my name is Brooke, and I think I should start the chapter with Once upon a time…

*flashback music*

There lived an enchanting girl named Apple White, she was the daughter of none other than Snow White. Anyway, she was getting ready for her 3rd year at Ever After High to study all that she needs to know for the happening of her destiny.

"_la la la la la la la_!" sang Apple

Her roommate used to be the daughter of the Evil Queen, now she is rooming with her Best Friend Forever After: Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty.

Briar no longer sleeping asked Apple "Do you wanna go to the Mall?"

"Briar, why would we go to the café at this point of day? It's raining!"

"Why not?" asked Briar

Apple paused for a second and said this real _fast _"becauseIboughtthisreallycuteoutfitwhenyouwereasleepandIdidntwantittogetallmessedup. *inhales deeply* Wow! That was a mouth full!"

"I know right? Well, you're technically supposed to know how to do everything as the next queen." Said Briar

There was a rather violent knock at the door

"Little Princess, Little Princess, let me in!" a stern voice said

Apple replied rather calmly "Not by the hair on _you're _chinny chin chin."

"Good one Apple." The voice was none other than Cerise Hood

Apple asked "Cerise, may I ask why are you in the Royal dorms?"

"oh right, I have an urgent message sent from my fa—"

Briar and Apple looked at her very weirdly

"Mr Badwolf. Remember when Raven finally signed the story book?"

They both replied "Yyeeaahh."

"well, Raven gave a try at being evil and spray painted the side of the Glass Slipper with a message saying "you got me this time" said Cerise

Briar asked "and you're sure it was Raven?"

Cerise replied "at least that's what I've been told. It looked like it was Raven because it was spray painted Black and Purple."

Briar fell unconscious into one of her 'naps'

"I've got her." Said Apple as she carried her best friend to her bed

Cerise ran abnormally fast back into the shadows.

"um, bye Cerise!"


	2. Royally Rebellious

Hey there people! Brooke here again, and I'm narrating! *squeeeeee*

*ahem* Apple White finds out Raven Queen has done something evil finally for once, as we move onto the next scene, Raven and Madeline Hatter settle in their new dorm.

"Hm? Oh wow! There's a new narrator!" exclaimed Maddie

Oh, HI Maddie! I forgot you could hear me, but oh well! That's just how the Wonderland way works!

"*chuckles* That's OK, and finally! Someone who understands how Wonderland is made!" said Madeline

Raven was confused at why Maddie was staring at the ceiling but then realized how she can hear voices.

"Maddie? Hello? Earth to Maddie?" asked Raven as she clapped in Maddie's face

Maddie then realized Raven was talking to her that she said "hmm? Oh yeah, hi Raven! I was just talking to the new narrator called Brooke! She was the bomb!"

Raven was still confused and tried to change the topic with "Hey! Let's play if I didn't!"

"Silly billy, we have to unpack first!" Maddie said in a matter-of-fact tone

Raven looked at her weirdly and then realized their room was still blank. "OH YEAH!"

Meanwhile,

Apple was still running cross the rebel dorms with signs marking "Cerise Hood and Cedar Wood", "Hunter Huntsman and Sparrow Hood", until she came upon the dorm marking "Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter"

Knock knock knock knock

"Feathers and Friends, together alone." Said Maddie in Riddlish

A sweet voice replied "Hey Maddie, do you mean 'hi'?"

"Yep! Come in Apple."

When she entered, the Maddie's side of the room was mint green decorated with tea themed furniture and a teacup bed

Raven's side of the room was black and purple like her dorm room last semester, in fact, her side was decorated like how her dorm was last semester!

"Hi Raven." Apple greeted

Raven replied "Hey Apple"

"I just wanted to tell you something _privately_." Said Apple

Raven looked surprised, but said "oh, okay."

They exited the dorm and closed the door to keep Maddie from hearing

"Raven, Cerise told me you spray painted the Glass Slipper." Said Apple

Raven replied "What? I would never do that! Even if I signed the storybook of legends, I don't want to start being evil _yet_."

"Do you have an idea of who?" asked Apple

Raven replied "No one would be so evil enough to spray paint the Glass Slipper, except for…"

Oh! This is getting intense!

"…my mother."

Apple gasped "Why would you think it was your mom? It could have been Kitty Cheshire or Duchess Swan."

"Neither of them would do that or else they would get expelled, besides, they don't even like the colors black and purple." Replied Raven

They should have a meeting

"Hello? Brooke?"

Oh Maddie, Hi, ugh! I forgot _again _that you could hear me. Sorry

"It's OK. I just wanted to know what they said." Replied Maddie

It is my duty as a Narrator, never to tell anyone the next scene. Especially the people who can actually hear us, sorry.

"Hmph! I was going to invite you for tea and biscuits!" exclaimed Maddie

Sorry! Sorry! *sigh* Fine, I'm gonna tell you:

RavenandAppleweretalkingabouthowthenewsthingthattherewasthisspraypaintedmessageontheedgeoftheglassslipper. DONE!

"Thank you Brooke! You coming for tea, right?"

Sure!


	3. It's her!

Sup people, Brooke here_ yet again. _

Raven and Apple go to the Village Book End to see what has happened

"Why would you think it would be your mom? She's in mirror prison!" exclaimed Apple White

Raven replied "Unless, she made a mirror projection spell of me actually _touching _the mirror to escape! So yeah, she will probably kill Headmaster Grimm and Mr. Grimm for putting her in there and so will I probably because some day I will be _evil _*inhales* whoa, that was a mouthful."

"How'd you know?" asked Apple

Raven replied "well she does read me her plans of someday escaping every night."

"Oh hey! There's the daughter of one of the seven dwarves! Hi Gracie!" said Apple

Raven then asked "Do you think it's fair for Grace and her siblings to be _background_ characters?"

"Of course not, well, except for the part where she has to go mining all day, and try to run in her new boots, and, well, just be short!" Apple said out loud

Gracie Dwarf heard Apple and said "*cries* I'm sorry Apple! I didn't mean to do anything bad to you!"

Then she ran away

"No! Gracie! I didn't mean the word _short, _oh Gracie please forgive me!" Apple exclaimed as she ran after her future BFFA.

Meanwhile,

Apple finally found Gracie, crying with on her big sister Emily's shoulder

"Gracie, oh, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean that word, even if you have to endure it in our destiny." Apple said sorrowfully

Gracie stopped crying and said firmly to Apple "that's the point princess Apple, I don't want to endure shortness in the future, I can stand mining, just not being short! I was thinking, that I don't want to sign the storybook of legends."

Her big sister and Apple gasped.

"Why would you consider doing that?" Emily asked

Gracie replied "_because _I was reading in the Vault, you know, the place where Mr. Grimm used to be?"

The girls nodded

Gracie continued "and I found this story about 'the two sisters' there was handwriting stating they didn't sign the storybook and went through a portal and lived happily ever after, so I thought _'If they lived, then the Headmaster was lying to us about going poof when we don't sign." _

Apple looked nervous "You don't know that sweetie."

Gracie broke into a fit, and said "APPLE WHITE! YOU ARE AN ENORMOUS BUTT FACE! I THOUGH YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL! BUT NO! YOU HAVE A PERFECT PART IN OUR DESTINY, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO UNDERSTAND LIKE THE FUTURE QUEEN YOU ARE!"

With that, Gracie tried to run back to her dorm room but ran into Raven

"uh, hi, daughter of the evil queen. Uh," started Gracie

Raven replied "there's no need to be scared of me Grace, call me Raven." She stuck out her hand to shake it with Gracie's

"So you're not evil?" Asked Gracie

Raven replied "Evil? *laughs* Oh not now, but in the future. Nevermind that, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

Raven said "Do you know how there's a giant mark on the side of the glass slipper?"

"Right"

Raven continued "Do you have any suspects of who did it?"

"Well, I thought it would have been _you_ who did it"

Raven continued "as a matter of fact, it wasn't me. The evil queen might have did it, but it certainly wasn't me."

"uh, in that case, um, bye!" With that, Gracie ran to her dorm because she had a deep fear of the Queens

Raven shook her head

Meanwhile,

Headmaster Grimm and his brother, Giles Grimm were planning another talk with _you know who_

"I just don't get it Giles! She should have been a good evil queen so that we wouldn't have to talk to her every once a year!"

His brother replied "I know brother, but she flipt the script and went across the page!"

"So when should we do it?"

A voice called "How about _now?_"

The brothers turned

"Hello Brothers of Grimm." Said the voice who was none other than _her_

The Headmaster looked shaky "*ahem* Good Evening Mrs. Queen."

"Good Evening, so, was my daughter horrid this semester? Or did she do something nice?" asked the evil queen

"As a matter of fact, we're here to discuss some things about your daughter." Replied Giles

The Queen looked at Giles very suspiciously, but said "Carry on."

"You see, we have found a picture that said 'you got me this time' spray painted with black and purple paint. We believe it is to be your daughter who spray painted it." Said Milton

The evil queen eyed Milton as if he was a scaly sea creature, but then said "Come on Milt, it could have been anyone! Daughter of the Cheshire Cat for example."

Giles replied "It could have not been the daughter of the Cheshire Cat because this was to be done on purpose. If it was her, it would have been a prank."

"Do you know any suspicions?" asked Milton

The queen replied "touch the mirror Giles."

At an instant, Giles was hypnotized by the beauty of the queen. And quickly touched the mirror without being hesitant.

The queen was free.

"Oh yes! Uh! Freedom for this ol' queeny. Oh and Milton, you've got your bro, and I was the one who did it. *cackling*"

To be continued…


	4. The End, kinda

"Giles, Giles! Wake up!" said Milton Grimm after his brother was 'poisoned' by the evil queen

Giles Grimm slowly opened his eyes, halfway to be exact, "Milton, don't let her reach _**the well!**_"

His eyes closed.

"Giles, my beloved brother, the evil queen will be stopped!" said Milton

"_la la la la la la la!_" sang Apple as she walked with Ashlynn Ella to the Village of Book End

Ashlynn said "you know Apple? You sure can sing even at tough times. Hey? Wanna get some new shoes?"

"Oh yes! I'd very much want the red fairy janes please." Said Apple

"Who could do such a thing?" Ashlynn mumbled under her breath

Apple gasped "That person did the same thing all over the village!"

Apple was right, every shop had the same message 'you got me this time'

"What could this mean?" asked a commoner

A pig said "You know, this could be the very work of the evil queen, or even her daughter!"

"Yeah! The daughter of the evil queen should be punished for her crimes!"

When suddenly, Headmaster Grimm appeared.

"Citizens of Ever After! I assure you to calm down! This was no work of the evil queen's daughter, but the evil queen herself!"

Sudden mumbles of questions have been stated by the commoners

"The evil queen has escaped her mirror prison! I have witnessed with my own eyes how my brother was put under control of her wickedness!"

When suddenly "Wait a spell! How do we know that you are telling the truth? You lied to thousands of fairy tales before that they will go _poof_!"

"That little voice is correct!"

"The headmaster cannot be trusted!"

Then the headmaster said "Don't worry citizens! I am not lying this time! Stay in your houses until it is covered!"

With that everybody fled

"Headmaster Grimm, did the evil queen really escape?!" asked Apple

The headmaster replied "Yes my dear, she has brought control under Giles, my brother, and has made him touch the mirror to escape!"

Maddie, Maddie! Wake up!

"Brooke? Oh hey girl, ready for some more tea?" Maddie asked sleepily

Get a grip! The evil queen escaped!

"whoa! What?" exclaimed Maddie

You need to help Raven find her mother to put a stop to this!

"Mkay, toodloo!" said Maddie

Raven was just walking around the school, when…

"RAVEN! RAVEN! LOOK AT THE MIRROR CAST NEWS!" Maddie exclaimed as she held firmly onto Raven's shoulders

*ominous music* "That's right Ever After High, the mother of Raven Queen paying a visit to this world _yet _again! Stay inside the school until further forces are reached."

Raven said "oh no, my mother, rampaging again!? Ugh! Why does she have to be this evil!?"

"You know Raven, since you are the daughter of the evil queen, only _you _have the power to stop her!" said Maddie in a matter-of-fact tone

Raven replied "You're right! Maddie, get to the Arts and Crafts room, we have a queen to stop!"

Meanwhile,

"muah hahahahahahahahahahh!" laughed the queen

Helicopters flew around her, a cop, said to her "Mrs. Queen, please stop rampaging and we won't send you back inside the mirror prison again!"

Then, the queen grew a larger size, the size of the Apple Tower!

"You will never stop me this time you _fools!_"

A sudden burst of energy shot at the queen "ahhh!"

"Mom!"

The queen thought she was just a tiny old human so she tried to stomp on Raven

"Mom!" Raven now shouted through a megaphone "You've gotta stop rampaging on Ever After! I know I'm destined to be evil like you, just not this kind."

The queen replied "Oh Raven, darling, don't you want to be just like me? Destroying cities, taking over worlds, the evil queen I raised you to be!"

"Oh no, mom, I want to flip the script and be a different kind of evil!" replied Raven

With that, Raven shot a shrinking spell at her mother, and she shrank back to her normal size and Raven hugged her mom

"Mom, I want to follow the stories, I can be evil, just not in a way to destroy universes. Return everything as it was, and you will live with dad like you did before, but _happily evil._" Raven said

Then, a bunch of Raven's friends held up a sign that said "Let's start a new chapter"

"Raven Queen, you are in trouble for being the nicest daughter I can ever have. I love you sweetheart." Said the queen as she hugged her daughter

The queen snapped, and everything she destroyed restored back to normal, including Giles.

"Hey, where's Apple?" asked Raven

The queen replied "She's coming. I promise."

3…2…1…

"Hey everyone! Did I miss anything?" asked Apple

*laughs*

And they lived Happily Ever After.

The End.


	5. Now it's The End

Everyone thought it was all well, but we forgot about Gracie Dwarf.

"dad, why do dwarves have to be so short?!" said Gracie through the phone

Her dad replied "Sweetie, that's how they made the dwarves. Don't judge how they did."

"OK, I just don't get it. Apple White has the best story ever after, we are just in the sidelines." Gracie said

Her dad replied "Just promise me you'll follow the script. OK?"

"OK dad. Love you"

"Love you too"

The call ended

"I don't want to be short, and If Bella Sister survived, then I will too." She thought

Her sister called 'Grace! You there? Don't want to be late for Grimmnastics would ya?"

"No sis, Coach Gingerbreadman is soooo horrid."

With that, she left.

A few minutes later…

Legacy day came up for the 2nd year students.

The third year students watched as Headmaster Grimm came up to the podium

'Fellow students. It is my duty as your Headmaster to guide this school, the wrong way and the right. Legacy day seals your destiny to protect your story from being forgotten. First up, Kat, daughter of Kai."

(Kat didn't have a last name)

"I am Kat, *snorts* daughter of Kai, and I pledge to…"

Kat wasn't finished talking, but her key already appeared. She turned it 30 degrees to the right and saw her in the future, after she was thawed.

She signed the book with her signature, then everyone clapped and cheered.

"Next up, Glacia McIcicle." Said the Headmaster

Everyone booed as Glacia came up to the podium

"I am Glacia McIcicle, daughter of the Snow Man, and I pledge my destiny as the next Snow Man even though my fate is horrible."

Glacia saw her blue snowflake key appear, took it, and turned it thirty degrees to the right and the book turned flashed from brown to white, a snowman's head appearing inside the mirror.

When the book opened, Glacia saw how she meets with the dog, comes to the stove, and melts.

After the pages, a mirror appeared in front of her showing her in the future, in The End, she is actually quite attractive.

Glacia wasn't happy with her destiny, but she signed the book anyway.

Everyone threw tomatoes at her because her story was the worst.

"Thank you Ms McIcicle. Next up, Gracie Dwarf."

Everyone slightly laughed at Gracie because she tripped on her long, light purple dress,

"I, Gracie Dwarf, uh, pledge to, to , to , uh"

Her orange key appeared in front of her anyway.

She turned the key 30 degrees to the right and saw how she thinks Apple White looks so beautiful, chases Raven down the cliff, looks at Apple in a glass coffin, Apple trots with Daring on a horse, and is forgotten by Apple White forever.

She sees herself in the mirror as a short dwarf looking sad while mining gold

"NO! I am Gracie Dwarf! I'm going to write my own destiny! If I can't have the destiny I want, then I'll just not be apart of this fairy tale world after all!" She declared as she slammed the book

Apple looked in dismay as Gracie ran down the steps to the magicology room.

There, Gracie made a portal potion, leading to another dimension

"Gracie no!" Apple yelled

Gracie replied "Why? You already insulted me with the best happily ever after! I saw the book, you will forget me forever!"

"I'm sorry you're upset! Just sign the book, please, and everything will be OK."

Gracie replied with "No Princess Apple, I will not stand here letting one of my BFFAs to forget me when I'm about 20. I will come back when the story goes to The End."

With that, Gracie quickly scooped up another portal potion, and stepped through the portal she already made, and the portal closed.

"No! *cries* Gracie! *sobs* Come baaaaaaccccckkkk!" Apple yelled

and Gracie lived in the other dimension, visiting Bella Sister and Brutta Sister, thinking about "I will return someday Apple, just not today."

At the other dimension, Apple was crying with all six of Gracie's siblings. Apple was thinking "How will I ever get my Happily Ever After?!"

A few days later…

In the Castleteria, a portal opened. There standing was Gracie Dwarf herself. Saying out loud to everyone "My destiny may not seem that bad." And asked Headmaster Grimm for forgiveness and a chance to sign the book. Gracie eventually did, making Apple, Raven, Daring, and her siblings happy.

OMGM! That was the saddest story I've ever told! Thank you though for letting me finally narrate. It was a blast! And thank you Maddie, for the tea, the idea of nutella with biscuits are simply divine!]

"You're welcome Brooke!" Maddie called out

And we all, lived Happily Ever After.

The End.


End file.
